


Back Home

by somethingsomething



Series: Heist Family Hijinks [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/pseuds/somethingsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako makes it home a little after four in the morning and three weeks after she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> One day there will be longer, better, and/or plottier fic that I thoroughly check for typos. In theory, anyway.

Mako makes it home a little after four in the morning and three weeks after she left. She toes out of her boots in the entry way and leaves everything except for her go-bag by the door. She keeps the lights off as she makes her way upstairs and prays that Raleigh didn't rearrange any furniture in her absence.

Five minutes in the shower and five more at the sink toweling off and brushing her teeth and then Mako finally, finally slides into bed. Raleigh is sprawled on his stomach on the other side. She had lasted a week before she bought a bigger bed when Raleigh moved in; it still amazes her that he takes up so much _space_ in his sleep.

Mako moves closer to the center of the bed until she's pressed up against Raleigh's side, her arm across his waist and her legs framing one of his. He makes soft humming noises into his pillow and settles deeper against her. Mako smiles against his shoulder and falls asleep before she even remembers closing her eyes.

 

Mako wakes up far too early, on her side with her arm still curled around Raleigh, the walls of the bedroom already painted in late-morning yellow. He'd rolled onto his side sometime during the night (morning) so her face presses against his back and her leg is hitched over his thigh. She groans and tries to bury her face against his skin.

Raleigh laughs. His voice is still thick with sleep when he says, "Welcome home."

Mako groans again and presses tight to Raleigh's body, trying to go back to sleep. Raleigh just laughs again and presses back against her and _oh_.

This time, Mako breathes hot air across Raleigh's neck and follows it with kisses trailing to his mouth.

"Is that a diamond in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" he asks, grinning wide and eyes sparkling as he turns his head to meet her mouth.

Mako groans again and drops her forehead to Raleigh's. "That was terrible," she says. "I'm not even wearing any pockets."

Raleigh laughs even as she kisses him and rocks against his ass as best she can with the angle.

"Au contraire mon Cheri," he says. Mako huffs a breath so she won't laugh and settles back on her side. Raleigh starts to say something else, and it'll probably be French and ridiculous and melt her heart, but Mako's awake and she's missed Raleigh for more than just his corny humor. She presses her mouth to the soft spot behind his ear at the same time she slides her hand under his shirt and up his abs. Raleigh hums and pushes his ass against her hips as she grinds into him, and the only thing that interrupts their rhythm is Mako's fingers catching on Raleigh's nipples.

"What?" Mako pulls away from the bruise she was sucking into the join of Raleigh's shoulder and tugs up his shirt.

"I can take them out, it's only been a few days," Raleigh says.

Mako looks at Raleigh, then at the slim bars stuck through each of his nipples. They're still a little swollen. She tugs at one, just a little, and Raleigh's eyes slip half-closed and his mouth goes a little slack. Mako grins.

"I kinda like them," she says.

Raleigh grins up at her, and his mouth goes slack when she tugs at the barbell again. "Oh god," he says.

Mako stays half-bent over him and says, "Play with it for me?"

He groans, and a shiver runs down her spine. It’s cramped and Raleigh’s elbow is close to being inconvenient for both of them, but it’s easier with Mako’s hand slipping down beneath his waistband to draw a fingertip along the length of his dick.

“Fuck, Mako,” he says. He looks wanton, twisted in the sheets with his hands on his nipples and her hand down his shorts. She slides her hand back out and pushes his shorts down far enough to wrap her hand around the base of his dick. Raleigh moans at the first stroke of her hand, and keeps moaning through his orgasm.

He looks a mess, shirt rucked up under his arms and nipples red and swollen, underwear and sheets caught around his thighs, come smeared across his stomach. He smiles with half-focused eyes. Mako shifts and her wet panties rub against her skin.

“C’mere,” Raleigh slurs, and tugs at her hands to pull over him and then up towards the top of the bed. She squirms out of her shorts and panties as she goes. She misses Raleigh’s nose with her knee by inches as she kicks her clothes off her ankle, and they’re both still laughing as she settles over his face and his mouth presses hot and wet against her.

Raleigh takes his time, pressing his hands against Mako’s hips so she moves at a slow, easy pace until her thighs quiver and she can’t draw enough breath to even whisper his name.

She curls against Raleigh’s side after, her fingers framing one of the steel bars. “You know,” she says, “I think I do have a couple diamonds in a pocket somewhere that are the perfect size for studs.”

Raleigh’s laugh reverberates under her ear. He brings her hand to his mouth to kiss across her knuckles. “I knew you were hiding them somewhere,” he says, and Mako laughs with him.


End file.
